


Valentine's Day with the Family

by Sherstrade2001



Series: Be My Family [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Sherstrade Month, Sherstrade Month 2017, park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9753995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Sherstrade2001
Summary: On Valentine's Day Greg woke up before Sherlock. Colin was still asleep, so Greg leaned over and captured his husbands mouth in his own. Sherlock kissed Greg back without being awake. Greg decided he would go pick up Sherlocks Valentines present, before he woke up. He went down to the store and bought a dozen roses and a vase for Sherlock. He also bought a candy bar for Sherlock, and one for Colin. He picked out a card for his husband and then went home.Not edited, so sorry for mistakes.





	

On Valentine's Day Greg woke up before Sherlock. Colin was still asleep, so Greg leaned over and captured his husbands mouth in his own. Sherlock kissed Greg back without being awake. Greg decided he would go pick up Sherlocks Valentines present, before he woke up. He went down to the store and bought a dozen roses and a vase for Sherlock. He also bought a candy bar for Sherlock, and one for Colin. He picked out a card for his husband and then went home. 

When he arrived back home he went up to his and Sherlocks bedroom, and set the presents on the bedside table. He then went and put Colin's candy on the kitchen counter. He went to the bedroom again and found Sherlock still asleep. He gently climbed onto the bed and straddled his husband. He leaned down and started kissing Sherlock over and over again. Sherlock slowly came to, and pulled Greg down to deepen the kiss. Greg pulled back after a few minutes, and grabbed the roses and chocolate. “Happy Valentines Sherlock Lestrade.” 

Sherlock took the vase of roses and chocolate bar and put it back on the table. He then laid back down pulling Greg on top of him. Greg started snogging Sherlock, then move to the side of his face. “Do you have the dragon stuff animal for Colin?” Greg asked as he sucked on Sherlocks ear. Sherlock nodded and rummaged through the cupboard in the bedside table. When he was done he pulled out a red stuffed dragon that was a foot tall. He pushed it into Greg's face, and they both burst out laughing. They heard a little cry come through the baby monitor that was on the dresser. 

Sherlock and Greg both got out of the bed. Sherlock grabbed the stuffed dragon, while Greg went and grabbed the chocolate bar. They met at the bottom of the stairs. They walked up together and peaked their heads through the doorway to see if Colin was fully awake. He wasn't, but they were going to fix that. Greg counted backwards from three and then they ran in and tickled their son.

“Dada, daddy stop, I awake!” The little boy screamed while laughing. Greg and Sherlock did stop. “Dada, daddy what that stuff?” Colin asked pointing to the dragon and chocolate bar where they had dropped them.

Sherlock went and picked the stuff up, as Greg held Colin. “This Colin is your Valentine's Day gift.”

“I get gift daddy.” Colin said running to Sherlock, who was now called daddy most of the time, and Greg was dada or papa. “Dada look, who bought it?”

“Both of us.” Greg answered. They instantly saw Colin's face light up.

“Me and daddy got you something together. He said a family can give gifts to each other any day.” Colin went to his dresser, in the part to hang his clothes on the bottom was a box. Colin handed it over. It was a music boxes, that he could put his watches in. The music box played four nobs on the back that played the four different songs. Greg had never heard these songs. Sherlock wrote and played the violin for two of them one about Greg, and the other about the family. The songs had him singing, which Greg was not aware he did. The other two songs were Colin playing his instruments and saying I love you dada. 

Greg was starting to cry when he noticed an inscription and picture on the top. It said, ‘Be Our Family’ the picture was of the three of them at the wedding. Greg laid the music box on Colin's bed. He then picked Colin up, and hugged both him and Sherlock. “I’all always be your family. You are my sunshine and my prince.” Greg said, because they both started calling Colin, prince. 

“We will always be yours too Greg.” Sherlock said

“Yeah dada.” 

“Ok Colin why don't you go get your clothes changed why daddy changes his.” Greg said, as Sherlock realized he did need to change. Sherlock went and changed, while Greg helped Colin. Once they were completely ready, Greg grabbed one of Colin's little hands and Sherlock grabbed the other. They walked out of Baker Street and down to Lazaro Park. 

The park had a full playground. Colin went straight to the sand box. He met a little boy the same age of him. “Hi, I Xavier.” The new two year old said.

“I Colin, that my dada and daddy.”

“I have two dadas to. They sitting by yours.” Xavier grabbed the other boy's hand. “Let go talk to them.”

“Ok.” With that the two ran off to their dad's. “Dada, daddy this Xavier, those his dadas.” Colin said pointing to his new friend and then to Xavier's dads. One of Xavier's dads was Jackson Forest.

“Well Xavier it's nice to meet you and your parents.” Greg said.

“Oh yeah, I forgot, dads this Colin, and his dadas.” Xavier said.

“Colin, it's nice to meet you but I have met your dad's.” Said Dr. Forest. “It's good to see you again Greg, and Sherlock. This is my husband Mark.”

“Nice to meet you Mark.” Sherlock said extending a hand. The two year olds ran off to play together, while their parents talked.

“You know since our sons apparently get along, maybe we should all six get to tether for dinner or something.” Mark suggested and they all agreed. After about an hour at the park, Greg and Sherlock decided it was time to leave. They got Colin to come, with a little bit of an attitude, but he is just two. 

That night they were tucking Colin in for bed. “Daddy, when can I see Xavier again?” Asked Colin.

“We talked to his dads, and were going to try to get together for dinner next week.” Sherlock answered kissing Colin's forehead. Him and Greg stayed in the room until Colin was asleep. Then they went and celebrated Valentines the adult way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy this series. Please leave comments, and kudos. Please if you have an idea for another Sherstrade story separate from this series, or part of this series leave a comment. Also please comment any thoughts or feelings.
> 
> Please be respectful, or the comment will be deleted. Thank you.


End file.
